


You Don't Know Who I Am?

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: 2018 Thiam Week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Tara Raeken, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Careers/Celebrity AU, Cute, Emotions, Everyone Is Alive, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Good Theo Raeken, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Returning Home, Singing, Theo's a Good Brother, Thiam, Thiam Week, Thiam Week 2018, ThiamHalfBirthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Theo moves back home after he moved away when he was nine or ten. He became a singer and now is looking for a break from that to finish high school. He meets Liam his first day back who doesn’t even know who he is.--------------------------------------------------How Liam could have dropped on top of him he didn't know. He was hoping it wasn't some attempt to get in his pants."Theo? That tells me nothing, just because you drop your first name doesn't mean I know who a Theo is," Liam stated glaring at him. Okay so maybe he knew that Theo was the guy that had been with his friends, but he wasn't telling him that. He didn't know anything else about Theo that would make him so special."Theo Raeken, I have been talked about all day," Theo said, but Liam still wasn't registering anything familiar of his name. Theo was actually shocked, but maybe Liam lived under a rock.





	You Don't Know Who I Am?

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: This is for Thiam week day two Careers/Celerity AU. Hope that you all enjoy. I think I read somewhere where Cody sings too. The song in here I just made up myself.

It had been a long time since Theo had been in Beacon Hills, eight years to be exact. A lot of things had changed since he had left. He had moved from the small town to LA with his family. He had wanted to leave back then needing to get as far away from this town as possible. Tara almost dying and he had his own problems with asthma on top of his heart issues. Things had gotten better going to LA, which had gotten him a singing contract. It had been the last thing he was expecting from going to lunch with his sister. Tara had checked into it making sure he wasn't being taken advantage of. He had a blog where he had been doing songs that he liked singing them. He had a YouTube channel too back then that had been his favorite. 

When he started singing for the fans that had gone from a few to millions it was wonderful. He felt like he could do anything. He had been doing anything and everything until the last years. He had been feeling like he was being smothered. The fans he loved, but it was his manager that had drove him to the breaking point. He had gone to Tara the week before and told her he needed a break. He wanted to go back and finish his senior year in high school in their home town. There couldn't be that many people that would recognize him there. He needed a break before he had a break down. 

He had gone to his website and posted a personal message to the fans. They were special to him and he didn't want to disappoint them. He had explained it out right that he wanted to take a year to finish high school. He needed the time to come up with fresh music as well because he had been stuck in the writing process for a while. He had worried about taking the time, but the responses had been wonderful.

That had been two weeks before the start of school at Beacon Hills High. Now he was sitting in Tara's car looking nervous. His parents had never wanted him to be who he had become. They told him so many times that he didn't deserve to even be born. The day Tara had turned eighteen she had sought custody of him. She didn't even have to go to court like she had planned to. His parents hadn't even cared about the money that he'd been making. They were well off their selves and saw what he did as nothing. 

Tara had been there for every thing good and bad in his life. There were times when he had come close to giving up and she got him through it. The day he had told her he was gay she had taken him to an all ages gay club. The night he came home after his first boyfriend dumped him in front of the entire school he'd been going to she sat up with him watching bad TV. They had cried together because he had been falling for the guy. The guy had used him just because of who he was. It had hurt like a ton of bricks hitting him. Tara had told him that it was always hard finding the one you loved. 

She was wise and wonderful. She had given up on going to college at first to take care of him. He had filled out the college application online for her the year before. She was taking classes online and by satellite now that they were moving back here. He couldn’t let her put her life on hold forever just because of him. He was eighteen come April so he wanted to give her something out of life. She told him over and over she didn't regret taking custody of him. She said it was like a trial run for when she had her own kids. She had never kept a guy around if he didn't like him or liked him too much. She waited until a month in on the last guy before telling them who he was. The guy had already known because he was some obsessed fan. He had felt bad then, but he hoped Beacon Hills was like he remembered it. 

Their parents had long since moved to the east coast. They lived in New Jersey now and never did call or write. He only knew where they lived because they might hate him, but he always tried getting them to maybe once notice. It wasn't the notice how good he was in life where they were wrong. It was noticed by saying he was still the same person he had always been. They said he would change into some snob, they were the snobs. He had never forgotten where he came from, but Tara always made sure he reached for the clouds. 

~LT TL~

"If you want to be home schooled you still can," Tara said knowing that her brother was nervous. 

She could always tell when something was wrong or right even. They had a connection that had been there for all their lives. It was how she had known that he needed to get away from here the first time. She had run away with him to LA to stay with their Aunt Amber that loved both of them. Their parents hadn't even looked for them for two months. She had used it when they had tried making them come back. She had told Theo that they didn't care that he was making a killing singing. 

The truth had been that their parents had actually demanded to keep all the cash that Theo made. They might have thought Theo wasn't worth anything to be looked at, but they'd wanted his money. She had gotten a lawyer and stopped it before Theo had even found out. It was a lie that she was glad to have between them. Theo might feel hurt that they didn't want him, but it was safer this way. She had been glad when the judge gave her custody of him. She had proved that even if they were living with their aunt they still worked for what they had. She would do anything for Theo. 

She was relieved when he had found singing as an outlet. She had sent his music to countless record labels. It had been a shock when the guy had walked in wanting to sign him up that day though. She had taken his card and gotten Stilinski to do a back ground check for her. She knew that Stilinski was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills now. She had called him up letting him know that they were moving back. He had always been wonderful to them and his son had been one of Theo's best friends. She knew that even though Theo had been glad to leave then, he had missed Stiles and Scott a lot. She knew how much they kept in touch, but she wasn't sure if they knew that Theo was coming back now. 

~LT TL~

"I can't do that, I want the normal high school experience this year. I just hope that I'm not mauled if anyone recognizes me," Theo said giving her a smile. 

"You and your wolf obsession. Go knock them dead bro, just remember even if it goes bad things can never stay bad," Tara said returning Theo's smile.

Theo hugged her telling her he loved her before opening the car door. He put his book bag on his back before walking off towards the entrance. He was going that afternoon to pick out a vehicle so he could drive. He loved her car since it was a mustang, but he wanted a truck. He wanted a blue truck and it didn't have to be brand new either. Two year old model would be awesome since he wasn't crazy on the new car smell. He'd gotten Tara her car for her birthday. She had done so much for him and he didn't think he could even spend all the money he made. 

He had been in the Forbes magazine for one of the richest people under eighteen. He wasn't even sure what he was worth out right. He was still that simple eleven year old who had just wanted to sing other songs that he loved. He put his pants on one leg at a time like all the other people in the world did. He'd tried doing it with both at once one time; he had fallen off his bed hitting his head. Tara had gotten it on video right before she had to stitch his arm up. He knew she was going to be a great doctor or nurse. 

~LT TL~

Theo had thought maybe no one would recognize him here, but he had been wrong. He'd already been asked by everyone including his teacher in his first class. He had a free second period where he had taken refuge in the locker room. Stiles and Scott had found him there just sitting against the lockers. He had decided to surprise them about moving back here. He talked to them every night that he could since he'd moved away. They still thought of him as Theo Raeken, their best friend and brother. They had gone as far as making their selves blood brothers when they were seven. 

It had felt like old times with the three of them in the locker room. They knew every part of his life like he knew theirs. He had thought Scott was joking for a while about being a werewolf. He didn't believe until Scott had come to visit him. He had seen it up close and personal just how real a werewolf was. They had no secrets between them because that wasn't what brothers did. Scott and Stiles had offered to make his ex disappear when he had told them what had happened. Tara and them were the three people that he trusted the most in his life. They might be miles apart in the past, but they'd never become strangers.

After lunch had been over Scott had walked with him to their next class. They had Pre-Calculus together along with Scott's girlfriend Malia. Stiles' girlfriend, Lydia had come in the locker room before she had left the school. She only had one class since she could have graduated already. It had been nice meeting Lydia and Malia was funny because she told it like it was. She had told him he was hot as sin. She had told him if she wasn't with Scott she would bang him. He'd had turned red in the face according to Scott. 

Scott had told Malia he was gay, in which she said she could always use a strap on. That really had made his face turn red, but he'd turned her down. He liked a guy behind him fucking him into the next world. He liked hard and rough, which he wasn't scared about telling. He just wasn't big on trusting someone after his ex had taken advantage of what he had told him in private. The entire school found out his business so he kept it close to him these days. 

He had signed up for cross country since he thought about going out for Lacrosse come spring. Scott and Stiles were on the team along with a friend of theirs Kira. He loved running and working out too. He had come up with a notebook full of songs by just taking off in his running shoes. There had been a time or two that he had just had them on and went running. Tara had laughed her ass off the time he'd fell into some cactus that a neighbor had planted. He hadn't thought it was funny picking thorns out of his ass. He had found another route to take after that. He was just glad that Tara had been able to help him instead of having to go to the hospital. He knew his sister wasn't going to plaster his ass all over the internet. 

~LT TL~

It was when Theo was waiting on Stiles and Scott to show up after school that it got interesting. He thought everyone in the school knew who he was after the day he had. He had been wrong though because one person had no idea he was standing on the planet earth for that matter. How they hadn't seen him he would never know, but he had been sitting beside Roscoe plain as day reading. 

"Who are you and what are you doing to Stiles' Jeep?" Liam asked trying not to growl. 

He had literally landed in some guys lap. He should have been paying attention to walking, but he'd been upset. Stiles and Scott had told him they couldn't meet up after school. He had wanted to do something with them since Mason was doing something with his mom. He did have a life sure, but he liked hanging out with his pack. Landing on a guy's lap was not how he saw his first day of sophomore year ending. 

He'd been having a bad day as it was with Hayden putting gum in his seat. At lunch he'd been blown off because of some guy, the guy who's lap he was in, had come swarming back into Beacon Hills. He refused to admit it out loud, but the guy was out of this world hot. He just didn't know who he was or why he was sitting in the middle of the parking lot. 

"I'm Theo and I'm not doing anything to Roscoe. I'm waiting on my friends," Theo said looking at Liam. 

Scott had told him all about Liam and who he was. He had seen him a couple of times today too, but hadn't talked to him. He had wanted to sure, but he was scared of getting hurt again. Liam was cute that was for sure and he looked even cuter looking flustered. He had not even felt someone walking up to him. Liam falling on top of him was not something he expected either. The parking lot was huge and the space beside the Jeep was empty. How Liam could have dropped on top of him he didn't know. He was hoping it wasn't some attempt to get in his pants. 

"Theo? That tells me nothing, just because you drop your first name doesn't mean I know who a Theo is," Liam stated glaring at him. Okay so maybe he knew that Theo was the guy that had been with his friends, but he wasn't telling him that. He didn't know anything else about Theo that would make him so special. 

"Theo Raeken, I have been talked about all day," Theo said, but Liam still wasn't registering anything familiar of his name. Theo was actually shocked, but maybe Liam lived under a rock. 

"I didn't see anything special so I wasn't listening. You came back to Beacon Hills big whoop,” Liam said even if part of that was a lie about the something special. He could score a goal for their team and get just as much attention. He told Theo just that too since it seemed to be a competition now. 

"There is no way you don't know who I am," Theo said before he pulled his phone out. He couldn’t believe that Liam didn’t know him.

It took a moment before he brought up one of his songs. It was the music video of the song that he had written right after he found out real heart ache was. It had taken him all of fifteen minutes to sing it out as the words rolled in his head. He had written it out by hand the next morning when he woke up. He'd called it I'll Be Whole Again and it was already number one. He let the video play out, but Liam never did seem to recognize it or him. 

~LT TL~

"Damn, I'm sorry that I've never heard of that until now," Liam said. 

He could actually feel the heart break that was in the song. He felt the emotions that made the person rise back up again. It had Theo in the video not someone else playing the one that was broken. The power behind the song came across so clear. He had to fight back the tears listening to the song. The lyrics on top of the video were moving and he was astonished he hadn't heard of Theo before. He listened to the radio and his phone for music all the time. He just never had heard it until now. 

Theo smiled as Liam told him how much he liked the song. It was one of many that were close to his heart. He always wondered what fans would think of it when he put everything he had into the music. He did the music video's his self with help from Tara and a few friends of hers. He could do wonders with a computer piecing a video together. He had one where he was just lying on his bed first waking up. He had recorded it on his phone and went from there. He liked having them come from the heart and not being big and fancy because that wasn't him. 

"I guess it's a good thing you fell on me then," Theo said looking into Liam's eyes. 

They were a beautiful blue color and their was a smile on his face now instead of a scowl. He wouldn’t mind giving Liam a personal performance. He could see his self doing that which he hadn't done before. He might be able to even come up with a song from this very moment. He always let life inspire him instead of trying to force it out. It was easier that way and it felt natural. He had sat for two hours once looking at the sky thinking of something. It hadn't been until he was in the middle of singing another song that he had thought of a new one. 

"I think it is too," Liam added realizing that he was still sitting in Theo's lap. 

~LT TL~

He was going to have to move unless he wanted Theo to notice the hard on he was getting. He was trying to think of something cool to say. He'd never met a singer or celebrity in person. He defiantly hadn't made a fool of his self by landing in their lap either. He decided to go with apologizing for being rude at first. He had thought he was messing with Stiles' Jeep even if he knew Stiles'. You could never tell in this town what someone was going to do. 

"It's fine; you were being a good friend by protecting Stiles. Things could have been different and I could have been up to something, but I wasn't. Stiles and Scott are like brothers to me so I wouldn't hurt them." Theo said not wanting Liam to feel guilty. He didn’t think Liam should feel anything like guilt for protecting anyone. 

Liam’s face was hurting for smiling so much at Theo. He couldn’t believe that Theo wasn’t telling him to get off his lap. He was being nice to him after he was rude at first. He was pretty sure he had almost lashed out at him, but Theo had let him off the hook. He could feel Theo’s hands on his sides actually now that he was straddling his waist. He was straddling Theo who was probably thinking he was the biggest nut possible for not moving off of him. 

“I’m sorry I’m should just get off of your lap at the very least,” Liam said about to move, but Theo’s hands kept him in place. 

“I’d rather you didn’t at the moment. I like having you in my hands,” Theo declared.

He was letting his thumbs brush over the skin along Liam’s sides. His hands were on Liam’s hips, but his thumbs were under his shirt. It was probably wrong to be doing this so soon or at the school. He just couldn’t help his self. It had been a while since he had been close to anyone like this. He loved contact with people, but unless it was platonic with Tara he didn’t get what he needed. He hadn’t thought about finding anyone at the school right away. Yet, Liam had dropped in on him making him change his mind.

~LT TL~

Liam rested his hands on Theo’s biceps feeling the muscles under his shirt. If Theo wasn’t mad he was still sitting here he wasn’t going to move. He was also worried about what someone would see in his pants if he moved. He wasn’t alone though because he could feel Theo’s cock through his jeans the way he was sitting. If they were naked he knew Theo’s cock would be resting against his ass cheeks. Theo’s eyes were a bright green that he could see so much emotion behind. He should have been able to read his chemo-signals but he had been giving him some privacy in that. He didn’t want to emotionally take advantage of Theo like that. He was sure if he was a star that people did it all the time. 

Theo was looking back in Liam’s eyes and he was actually coming up with a song. He was thinking about calling it something like You Don’t Know Who I Am. It would be a great title since Liam hadn’t known he who he was. He was the first person in so long that hadn’t just mauled him wanting an autograph or something. He’d had requests for singing for birthdays, weddings and other places. Some he had done others he had to turn down because even with singing he liked his education too. It was why he did mostly weekend and holiday shows. 

He wasn’t sure what came over him as he started singing after he hit play on his phone. He wanted to get the words out the first time so he could write them down later. Liam not knowing who he was had made his day. He had been stuck for weeks now for a new song not feeling the music that usually played in his head as background music. It was usually his songs, but he had a lot of other songs that played around up there. His life was music, but coming back home had been the best thing ever.

~LT TL~

I can’t even walk into a room without someone knowing who I am. Most days I am surrounded by thousands of people who want a piece of me. They ask for autographs and other favors some that I can’t give. I’ve even been asked out just because of who I am. They lied to my face for months on in letting me believe that they loved me like I loved them. My heart was broken so bad I didn’t think I could even get up. I was starting to give up hope that I could see the innocence in another person. 

I’ve been trying to put my life back together needing a break from the life I had loved so much. Singing and making the fans happy every chance that I got to be out there with them. I came back home for a break and that is when I saw you. I spotted you a couple of times in the hallway just walking around. You were having a bad day too it seemed with gum on your jeans. I didn’t miss that because you changed into shorts after that. The jeans were tight, but the shorts show off your legs just right. Their not too muscled out like some guys legs are that turn me off. 

I didn’t think I would get to talk to you today, but fate stepped in and you fell on me. I’m not talking figuratively either blue eyes. You fell into my lap and right out thought I was up to no good. It was refreshing actually since you didn’t even know who I was. I had to show you a video of mine and you still had no clue. You’re still sitting on my lap and I don’t want you to move. It feels right having you right here in front of me. Someone that knows nothing about me from what they have read online just to get into my pants. 

Thank you for falling into my life and making a bad day turn into a brighter one. Your beautiful blue eyes shining back at me. It gives me hope that maybe when I finish this I can ask you out. I have never felt this kind of click from someone that I barely know. My life feels right in this moment. It’s like I’ve been waiting for someone like you. I had to come back to my home town to find something that I thought I had to find out in the world. It makes me rethink that maybe a fairy tale can come true. I might not believe in them, but I think I finally believe in love again. 

~LT TL~

Liam was floored by how good Theo sounded. He’d heard the video sure, but there was no back ground music or singers helping him out. He had sung it right here to him out of the blue. He knew nothing about Theo, but he could tell the song was a spur of the moment deal. He wasn’t sure what to say but he needed to think of something. Theo’s voice was astounding and exquisite. He didn’t think he had heard anyone that sounded just like that of all the ones he had heard before. 

Liam leaned in and kissed Theo. It was the first thing that had come to his mind because words just couldn’t come. Theo was surprised, but after a moment of shock he kissed Liam back. He brought his hands up cupping the back of Liam’s neck. He deepened the kiss when Liam’s mouth had opened to his. He had never done this before after meeting someone. He might have been clubbing, but it had always been mostly dancing. He just never went to the bathrooms with his dancing partners. He might have sex, but it had mostly been with a friend or his boyfriend. Scott and Stiles had both fucked him the last time they had come up to visit him. It had been emotional release sex as Stiles called it.

When they broke apart they were both flushed from the kiss. They were out of breath and looking into the other’s eyes again. Liam still was thinking of something to say resting his head against Theo’s. He was smiling because he hadn’t kissed a guy that kissed as good as Theo did ever. He might have gotten close before, but it had been like those stupid birds singing beside him when he had kissed Theo. Birds, Bells, he might have heard freaking bombs going off around him too. 

“I loved the song,” Liam said at last. “There aren’t even words because it was perfect.” He had never been serenaded before and he told Theo that. 

“You impressed me just now not knowing who I am,” Theo said his thumb tracing over Liam’s jaw. “I’m getting some wheels later this evening, but when I do can I take you out?” he asked. 

“Sure, um maybe I could even suggest a color,” Liam offered before he told Theo he should get a blue one. 

“I think you were meant for me, I was already thinking about a blue one,” Theo admitted before leaning in kissing Liam first this time. It felt right kissing Liam like this and he didn’t think he was going to get tired of it either. 

~LT TL~

Stiles and Scott came out of the school a few minutes later finding Liam and Theo still sitting besides Stiles’ Jeep. They were locked in a heated kiss before breaking apart to look at Stiles and Scott. Liam let out a growl letting his eyes flash golden looking at his friends. He had forgotten about everything that was around them. 

“Sorry, you can go back to mouth fucking if you want, but we’d like to leave,” Stiles said a smile forming on his face. 

“I told you Liam wasn’t going to go off on someone,” Scott said a smirk on his face too. 

He had been giving Liam a little space to calm down before they left. He told him he couldn’t go with them, but he was going to get Stiles to drop him off. He had seen Theo sitting outside and thought it was perfect for them to deal with the other. He did know Liam really well and something had told him Theo had been his issue. Theo had been checking Liam out too so he had let it run its course. He hadn’t expected them to be making out here, but he wasn’t complaining. Theo and Liam both needed something nice. 

“No he is just making out with our brother.” Stiles added. “Okay get your selves up so we can leave. You can make out in the back seat, but no clothes off.” He added giving them pointed looks. 

“Okay, but you think you can drop us off at the car lot?” Theo asked, “Liam is going to help me pick out a truck,” he let Liam up before he stood as well. “He thinks I need a blue one,” 

“I think you two need a cold shower, but blue would be great it would fit you.” Scott said before he opened the Jeep door to let them in. He was pretty sure that Theo was going to fit back in here like he hadn’t even left. There might be the deal with him being a music star, but Theo was still his second best friend, his brother.

It had turned out to be a better day than Theo thought. He was going to be sitting in the back seat with Liam’s hand in his. They were going to be as close as they could get in the vehicle. Coming back home had been the best thing he could have done. Leaving had been the best when he had been younger, but now this was. He was going to take the slow route getting to know Liam. It was the love at first site kind of deal, which he hadn’t believed in before Liam. He couldn’t wait to tell Tara how good he was feeling again. 

Liam couldn’t believe how lucky he was either. He found someone that he didn’t even think was out there. It amazed him how sweet Theo was just in the few short minutes that he had known him. This was going to be a great start to a new year of high school. He was going to go slow with things with Theo if he could resist. He didn’t want to make it feel like his past. He wanted to give Theo something wonderful to have after all of his heartbreak. He could tell that Theo liked him already. Things were going to be great he just knew it. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at the last minute on Saturday and Sunday night to be ready for today. Thiam rules!
> 
> Since This AU there would have been no Dread Doctors and No Ghost riders


End file.
